To the Altar
by Checkmate 24601
Summary: For the first time in three centuries, Urahara Kisuke was struck dumb. Well, it's not everyday that Japan's top diplomat asks you to walk her down the aisle.


**A/N **Now I am not certain what is the average age of Japanese government ministers (on television, they are most certainly _not _in their early thirties, but this is fanfiction, so bear with my idealism for our Weaving Princess). Thanks! :)

**To the Altar**

The bell to the Urahara Shoten tinkled merrily as it announced the entrance of a familiar face.

"Ohayou!"

"Ah, ohayou Inoue-chan! What a nice surprise for you to drop by." Urahara Kisuke lowered the ubiquitous paper fan, which he generally used against _most _people to conceal his smirk and true emotions. A rare genuine smile tugged at his lips and whiskers as he gazed at the young woman currently before him.

_How time flies. _

Urahara was not fond of clichés, but how true that _it seemed like only yesterday _when he carried the curvaceous sixteen-year-old girl to his candy store after she had passed out from using her _Shun Shun Rika _the first time to protect her classmate Arisawa Tatsuki. Now standing before him is _still a gorgeously curvaceous _young woman of thirty-one years, famous and successful as Japan's top diplomat and the country's youngest, current Foreign Minister.

Any residual baby fat from her teenage years have given way to lean muscles _which are extremely well versed in the foxtrot and waltz _and well-defined cheekbones in a heart-shaped face. Shyness, stuttering and clumsiness, which had so hampered her self-confidence, have been molded through repeated trial and error _learning and fighting back against the often blistering, purposefully hurtful remarks of political opponents_, unwavering persistence, and a thick-skin attitude to a present self-assurance, graceful and commanding the grudging respect of whoever she meets.

Urahara is not unaware of the backstabbing, muddy political waters in the _Diet _whose older members, for the most part, look down on the vivacious energy of younger ministers, _particularly those who aim for change_, the type of change which shakes foundations and strip away overly bureaucratic traditions.

_If Kurosaki Ichigo caused Soul Society to tremble, Inoue Orihime was making shockwaves on the Human World's political stage_.

Urahara did catch journalists _of the sensational media sort _sifting through his mail and garbage can, taking photos of his interactions with Inoue-chan, and one went so far as to attempt to bug the _shoten _in order to eavesdrop on his conversations with the young healer. _He had rightfully put that young scamp in his place that the latter would not dare return for at least the coming eighty or so years. _

_But that is a story for another time. _

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop by more often Urahara-san, but these past three months were spent on preparations for the American Secretary of State's visit. Oh! And there was the emergency UN meeting… and the ASEAN trip held – can you believe it – already more than five months ago!" Orihime exclaimed, before blushing as the shopkeeper chuckled at her enthusiasm and slight rambling.

With her present job, Orihime hardly had the chance to truly relax herself, having to present a careful image and make sure not to fall into the typical political pitfalls, ranging from the mundane, good-natured rambling in interviews and newspapers to avoiding losing her temper or let slip the wrong comments when microphones were _supposedly_ not turned on. So far she was the only minister to have _never _had any scandal attached to her name.

Knowing for certain that she would have the privacy to act like herself at Urahara's store and not be worried about her conversations being splashed as front-page headlines led to her spending copious amounts of time with the ex-shinigami captain, Ururu-chan, Tessai-san, Jinta-kun, and Yoruichi-san, all of whom have truly formed the unconventional, but comforting, family that she had so needed and wanted after the death of Sora and her release of her childhood crush on Kurosaki Ichigo.

In fact, the rapport between Orihime and Urahara greatly strengthened after her detainment at Hueco Mundo though Orihime held the scientist in no blame even when the latter apologized guiltily.

"I understand. No worries. Unless we have another nuclear disaster, touch wood" here Urahara tapped his cane against the dining table, "hopefully, you will get a chance to get some rest."

It was at this point that Urahara noticed Orihime turn shy eyes towards him as she sipped the cup of honey ginger tea, the porcelain hiding her smile.

_Interesting. _

"Something exciting is happening, isn't it?" he teased her. "Now Inoue-chan, I _must insist _that you tell me your secret," Urahara sing-songed. He resumed with a gentle tone, "You are much happier than usual."

Orihime nodded before blushing once more. She leaned in slightly.

"I wanted to tell you before all the others, Urahara-san." The auburn-headed young woman smiled, drawing a deep breath. "Uryuu has asked me to marry him."

For a moment, the scientist appeared stunned before his smile broadened.

"_Yatte_! Ishida-san _finally _proposed! _Omedetto, Inoue-chan! _When Yoruichi-san comes back, she will no doubt congratulate you as well. How wonderful!" Urahara childishly threw his green-and-white hat and paper fan into the air, his enthusiasm at his young friend's happiness well exhibited.

When Orihime had finally laid to rest her painful, unrequited love for a certain dense orange-headed shinigami, her Quincy companion had quite cautiously stepped up to the plate. He comforted her and trained with her, though anything beyond the reach of the Handicraft Club and the accompanied walk home after school was never undertaken.

It wasn't until after three and a half years _of the two of them dancing around each other, metaphorically speaking of course_, at the end of which Urahara, Tatsuki, Sado, Rukia and Renji gave the Quincy the proverbial push – Ichigo, who had felt to an extent continually guilty at having turned down his _nakama _due to his love for Rukia, had given him the actual physical pummeling with the warning to _never make her cry or I'll slice you to such tiny pieces that not even her healing shield can restore you _– that Ishida Uryuu gathered all his Quincy pride and courage to ask the beautiful healer out to a date. _Even now, the poor lad remains somewhat surprised that Orihime had said 'yes'…_

_Young people these days…_

"_Arigatou_ Urahara-san." Orihime replied warmly. Her eyes then turned hesitant. "May I ask Urahara-san for a favour?… actually … it would be two favours."

"Tell me, and I shall see if it is in my power to do so." Urahara remains brutally honest to this day, and Orihime encourages, and is thankful, that he remains so. _Sycophantic pandering would be the norm rather than the exception in political circles and the fundraising events of social elites. _

"I was wondering if the wedding could be held at the shoten because, well, this is where everyone came together whether it is to train or plan battles or discuss Hollows. This is arguably where _we_ all started. … With all the good and the painful memories…" Orihime explained.

"Well that is a no-brainer, Inoue-chan. Of course, you may use the shoten for your wedding ceremony. I'm honoured." Urahara swept his hat off, placing it over his chest as he gave a seated bow.

It had the desired effect of making the young woman giggle.

_Strange, her reiatsu remains timid. I wonder…_

"What is your other favour, Inoue-chan?" At this, the young politician pauses, tracing her fingers over the teacup's patterns.

"Urahara-san…would you…" Orihime swallowed nervously, "could you be the one to give me away to Uryuu?"

For the first time in over three centuries, Urahara Kisuke was struck dumb.

Orihime flushed at his surprise and shock. Whereas she would have started to wave her hands about in apology during her adolescence, she now gently pressed on firmly.

"Urahara-san, I … never had a father. What little I remember of my biological parents are bruising memories, best left forgotten. And while Sora filled both the paternal and brotherly role for a little while, I never had any true parental figure to look up to." Here, Orihime took a sip of her tea before continuing, gazing calmly at the still figure seated opposite her. "It wasn't until I met you and Yoruichi-san that you both became my mentors, and unconsciously, I did think of you both as the parents, the family that I never had. Especially after Hueco Mundo… especially now… So I would be really happy if… Urahara-san would be the one to walk me down the aisle and give me away to Uryuu on my wedding day…"

Orihime did not expect the tears which gathered at the corner of the former Shinigami's eyes. Surprisingly, he did _not _try to conspicuously brush them away. It would appear that years of interacting with Orihime had taught Urahara to be more open with his emotions _at least to the selected few who knew him well. _

To say that Urahara Kisuke was touched would be an understatement.

_This _was a surprise he would not have predicted in any experiment or otherwise. He did not regard himself as a fatherly figure, let alone a particularly good father. Although he had acted in a vague capacity for Ururu and Jinta, Urahara can honestly admit that he had more flaws than virtues, those mainly being emotionally callous when he wanted to pursue a scientific interest, being sneaky, even slightly manipulative though never expressly cruel.

It was with a humble tenderness that he embraced Orihime, murmuring, "I would be honoured to, Inoue-chan."

**Ending **

As it turned out, Urahara had the opportunity to walk Orihime down the aisle _twice_ because she had three weddings (the first, which Urahara did not make an appearance at, was the broadly televised ceremony on national tv; the second and third ceremonies which he played his part in were the ones held at the _shoten_ and in Soul Society).

Perhaps the most comical reactions when he walked Orihime to the young Ishida, placing her hand in the latter's, were the bemused faces of the other Shinigami captains, especially Kurosutchi – the other scientist appeared to have had a silent epileptic fit at the sight.

Even Kuchiki Byakuya, who had warmed to Orihime's caring nature and her understanding of his loneliness, and as a result offered the newlyweds the use of his beautiful sakura gardens as the site for their vows, had appeared bemused.

Despite the good-natured ribbing he got from Hirako Shinji _("So how ya feelin', 'tou-san?")_, Urahara Kisuke had never been happier

_especially since he had the true opportunity to __terrify__ the younger Quincy with promises of prototype-testings if the young man failed to forever treasure and look after "his beautiful, wonderful daughter Orihime-chan"._

**A/N **Just had to do that sort of _omake _ending :) So what do you think? I've always been quite fond of the Urahara-Orihime pairing, platonic relationship or otherwise. I couldn't help adding in a tinge of Byakuya-Orihime in there, even if it's in a brotherly/friend capacity.

Constructive reviews and insights are invited/welcomed/and encouraged.

Please don't leave without posting a review.

Naturally, I do not own Bleach.


End file.
